Meet the Dragneel's!
by SamuraiFlash344
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would Natsu and Erza be like if they had kids? What kind of lessons would their daughter and son teach them? How will the family of pinkettes, redheads and blue cats learn to act civilized in public? Well, this is how. Natza! Now featuring... Knightwalker and Dragion!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright…I've had wanted to do this for a long while. This will be many oneshots about the Dragneel Family! Guess what…IT'S NOT NALU! **

**Yup, this all about my number 1, numero uno, nombre une and however the hell you say number one in any other language, pairing of all time, Natza. Or Naza. Or NatsuxErza or ErzaxNatsu. Don't care what they're called, just love the pairing. **

**Ive have ideas for a few chapters but I would like for you to send in some ideas you want me to do you want a oneshot about the Dragneel kids in college and Natsu and Erza have to fret over them etc. Ya know that kind of stuff.**

**I already have name for the children. Here they are: **

**Haru and Lotus Dragneel. **

**Youll learn more about them in this shot. Anyway, I have no idea what to write for an author's note now…well I'm watching Scooby Doo (I don't own that btw). **

**Disclaimer- If I own this…Natza would be the new Nalu.  
**

**Contains some spoilers.**

•••

Today, Natsu decided, is going to be another great day.

After all, Erza's close to her due date.

Life has been good for the Salamander. After all he had been through, he deserves it. They deserve it.

He loves his life. Even though it has its bad times it also has good times. A major depressing part of his life is when he saw his father die before his very eyes. He was ripped apart; just like how Natsu's heart had felt. Just knowing that his father had been with him the whole time, nevertheless inside of him, already pissed the Fire Dragon Slayer off but the sight of his dad being killed replaced the anger with shock and depression. Even after his one year leaving to cope and train, he still felt the same. He and Happy met up with Lucy, after interrupting the Grand Magic Games, and wiped the floor with the participants. After that, Natsu, Lucy and Happy found Wendy and Juvia. Juvia claimed that Gray left and never came back, which irked to no end.

When he found Gray, they had full out clash of the century. The battle lasted for hours and hours, neither one giving up or backing down. It was fire vs ice with upgrades. It was the **Fire Demon** vs the** Ice Demon Slayer** and even with their newly found magic, they couldn't take the other down. They even resorted to using their** Dragon Slayer** and** Ice Make** magic. Still it ended the same.

They had knocked each other out.

Watching the whole time, Lucy could tell that the two were on completely different levels than anyone she met. They might even be able to beat Gildarts!

It had seemed that the will to bring his best friend back was strong in Natsu as he punched him with all his strength, in the head.

It seemed the trauma brought Gray back to him senses and he joined them to find the other members of Fairy Tail. Sometime during that they found Erza and Natsu felt like his depressed attitude finally felt like it disappeared.

Months later, Haru was born.

He was sure it was gone now. Judging by the look on his face when he looks at his newborn and wife, the Guild could tell he's happy and joyful.

Just like the old Natsu.

He had brought a little boy, with spiky red hair and black eyes, into the world. He thanked the love of his life for it. Erza Scarlet Dragneel is the best thing that had ever happened to him. And now...so is Haru.

And in a couple of hours, his daughter will be too.

Currently, Natsu is in the Hospital of Magnolia, pacing in the waiting room, with Happy, Wendy, Gajeel and Levy.

"Don't worry Natsu-nii! I'm sure everything is going fine." A 14-year old Wendy reassured her older brother while their older brother nodded his head.

"I know...I know. I'm just hungry." When Wendy had screamed the loudest she could that Erza was going into labor; thanks to his enhanced hearing, he heard it, Natsu was fishing with Happy.

Gajeel snorted. "That's what yer worried about?"

Natsu immediately shook his head. "Of course not but...but.." He let out a strangled groan.

Levy, who glared at her Iron Dragon Slayer husband, put a hand on the Fire Mage's shoulder.

"It's okay Natsu. I'm sure Gajeel knows how you feel." Said Slayer shifted at his wife's glare. After all, they have a one year old at home too.

"Tch. Okay, I might know how you feel, Salamander."

Natsu took a seat next to his little sister. "Yeah...thanks guys. I just gotta calm down." He sighed. "When is Gray coming with Haru?"

Levy put a finger on her chin. "Well, Gray and Juvia said they'll come when they put Haru to sleep." Natsu face palmed.

"So in five hours?"

Levy looked at the pinkette questioningly. "What? Why does it take that lon-"

"NAAAAATSSSSUUUUU!" They all heard a voice come the room Erza was in. Natsu knew the time has come.

"That's me." He started walking as he heard his siblings and sister-in-law mutter a small 'good luck.' He couldn't keep the smile off his face though.

_'I can't wait to see you.' _

•••

After having to endure through screams of, 'I HATE YOU, NATSU DRAGNEEL!', 'I'M GOING TO SEND YOU BACK HERE IN A BODY CAST!' and the oh so famous, 'YOU DID THIS TO ME!' and an almost broken hand, Natsu and Erza Dragneel welcomed Lotus Dragneel into the world.

It was then that Natsu decided that he now has three things to live for.

The Guild busted through their hospital room to look at the newborn. Laxus, who is the new Guild Master, congratulated the two; Gray gave his best friend back his boy and gave him a punch to the shoulder. Natsu would've uppercutted him if he didn't have Haru in his arms.

Mira wanted to hold the newborn and keep her in her own grasp, but Erza wouldn't let her. Lucy held her for the appropriate amount of time. Later, after the congratulations, the Guild left, now leaving the family of four, alone.

"Natsu?" Erza spoke softly so she didn't wake the two babies up.

"Yes Erza?" He looked up from the spot of holding his new baby girl while Erza held her boy.

"I love you." Natsu smiled.

"Love you too, Erza."

•••

**Remember to send in what you want me to write! **

**Oh and if you read Mermaid Connects with Dragon, Don't worry Chapter will be out hopefully by Tuesday. **

**Remember to review, it'll mean the world to me!**


	2. A Very Peaceful Morning

**Summary: When Erza wakes up, EVERYBODY wakes up. **

**Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews! Really appreciate them. Remember to send in Ideas by reviews or PM cuz I wanna write what you want me to write, ya know **

**Anyway… **

Natsu Dragneel:

Age: Demon: 400+ Human:?

Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer/Fire Demon Slayer

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Status: S-Class

Personality: Energetic, fun, loyal, obnoxious, caring, considerate.

Likes: Fire, fighting, dragons, Happy, fishing with Happy, his siblings (Gajeel and Wendy), his Guild, his kids and Erza. Erza's hair. Erza's eyes. Erza's arms. Erza's hands. Erza's chest. Erza's thighs. Erza's legs. Erza's ankles. Erza's feet. Erza's toes. His life revolves around Erza.

Dislikes: any form of transportation and sunglasses.

Erza Dragneel:

Age:37 

Magic: Requip (Weapons and Armor)

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Status: S-Class

Personality: Strict, loving, caring, maybe a bit over aggressive, smart and easy to get jealous.

Likes: Swords, Armor, romance novels, smut novels, Happy, Haru, Lotus and Natsu.

Dislikes: Evil, Black Magic and sunglasses.

Haru Dragneel:

Age: 16

Description: Spiky red hair and deep shade of brown eyes. Same height as his father. Muscular build.

Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Status: S-Class

Personality: Similar to Laxus when he was a teen. Somewhat brash but Haru shows his love for his family and the Guild.

Likes: Fire, Fighting, Rock music, hanging out with his dad, hanging out with Marco and soda.

Dislikes: Any form of transportation and sunglasses.

Lotus Dragneel:

Age: 15

Description: Same hair as her mother's but pink and the same onyx eyes as her father:

Magic: Requip (weapons and armor)

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Status: A-class

Personality: Energetic, smart, hotheaded, somewhat brash, caring, kind, loving, and a little obnoxious.

Likes: Swords, fighting, fighting with Mara, sparring with her parents and crushing evil.

Dislikes: Evil, Mara and sunglasses.

**The Dragneel family wouldn't be complete without... **

Happy Dragneel:

Age: 24

Description: blue cat...

Magic: Aera, Transformation.

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Status: S-Class

Personality: Cheeky, quick-witted, loyal and energetic.

Likes: Fish, his family and Charle.

Dislikes: Dogs (Except for Plue) and sunglasses.

Now you're probably wondering why they all hate sunglasses...

Tell ya next time.

•••

The Dragneel's woke up this morning with a ruckus.

Natsu, Haru, Lotus and Happy decided that today they want to sleep in.

They had done nothing in particular yesterday. Haru took a simple A-Class mission while Marco accompanied him. Natsu pranked Erza; he drew a forged 100 year quest and faked as if Mira had checked it off. As soon as he left the Guild doors, Erza had tackled him and sobbed and begged that he not go, all while punching him in the face, nonstop. When he finally told her it was a joke...

Let's just say...it didn't go well for Natsu.

But the thought of Natsu leaving for so long scared Erza so much that she clung to him all night last night.

He didn't complain. At least he got some.

Anyways, apparently the Dragneel's thought they would sleep peacefully for once. Erza felt tick marks approach on her head when she saw her husband, snoring and drooling, and their blue-haired feline, copying his master, still asleep.

Despite her anger, Erza kissed him on cheek as she does every morning and got out of bed, stretching her muscles. She walked out their room and proceeded to the eldest Dragneel teen's room.

His room was full of various alternative rock band posters, a poster of his dad he got when he was younger that read "Salamander" with a picture of himself underneath it. (Sting has the same one) and a picture of himself when he beat Forrest, one of Sabertooth's strongest members. The 16-year old was strong for his age. He achieved S-Class at the young age of 12, just like his mother.

He was sprawled out everywhere. His legs lay on the side of the cushion and his arms were placed on the pillow. His spiky red locks cushioning his head. As Erza walked towards his bed, she kicked multiple cans soda that was placed carelessly on the ground. Haru wasn't dirty or sloppy but he did have a tendency of leaving empty soda cans wherever he goes, his room is no exception. She felt her eye twitch when she heard her son snore. She walked out his room in a huff and stormed toward her daughter's room, hoping she would be awake, other than her boys.

Turns out, the youngest pinkette was asleep but was dreaming. She was muttering out things in between the line of..."fight...Mara...Haru...suck it." Erza thanked whatever deity out there that made Lotus's room stay clean.

Enough of her family not doing what they should be doing-waking up-, The Requip Mage let out a growl. She requipped into her Purgatory Armor and used her hammer to wreck the house. In the process of destroying their home, the 4 Dragneel's, groggily, jumped out of bed and proceeded to the living room. They stood straight and upright so their mother/wife/step mom (in Happy's case) wouldn't cause any more damage. They even saluted.

Seeing that her family was up and ready to go about their day, Erza finished her work on the front door and marched to them. She gave a soft smile to each one of them and gave each a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning!"

She marched to the kitchen to cook breakfast, Natsu right behind because she doesn't know how to make anything decent. On the way, Natsu sighed.

_'Never can have a peaceful morning can we?'  
_

* * *

**Just a little sumthin I came up with. Hope you like!  
**

**Remember to send in Ideas and review! It'll mean the world to me!**


	3. So Much for Bonding

**Heeeeeeeeelllllllloooooooooo dudes and dudettes!...Nuthin much to say here. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! **

* * *

It was a peaceful day. The birds were chirping, the breeze was frequent but not too bad. The sound of fishing poles being reeled conquered most of the quiet.

"Aw man! Keep letting that one slip away!" Natsu exclaimed as he started to put more bait on the hook. He swung it forward and grinned when it hit his mark. "Aha!"

Gildart's grinned. The pinkette might have gotten more powerful but he still had his childish spirit.

"Come on Natsu! This is dinner!" Happy complained while flailing arms. His own pole forgotten as he was watching the Dragon Slayer.

"No it's not Happy. Mom said if we bring home fish again for dinner, she'll "castrate us!"" Haru told the feline with a shiver. She apparently got bored of eating fish 24/7 and glared at Natsu so hard the day he and Happy brought home the raw fish. The Dragneel's could have sworn they felt the earth shake as Natsu passed out from fear. Haru remembered it clear as day.

**Flashba-**

No. We're not going to remind them of that day.

Anyways, the Dragneel boys and Gildart's decided they needed to have a little bonding time. As Natsu thought of the senior citizen as a second father, Haru could only see him in the perverted yet wise grandfather light. He was the first person (other than his mother) who taught him about sex...and bondage.

Erza hadn't been too happy to hear that.

She would have taught him about that...after some procrastination. After all, she is the kinky one one bed.

Finally moving on from the beautiful, red-headed Dragneel, the men (and cat) were having a peaceful time just enjoying nature. Normally, when they're all in the same place, destruction would come soon after.

Yup that's right. Haru took after his old man.

Gildarts felt the need to tell his pink-haired son figure he was whipped but decided against it when there was a tug on his pole. "Alright! Let's real em in!" He reeled but a bright light stopped him. He hissed as the bright rays on sunlight come in contact of his face. The fish that was close to death doors was now free to escape. Damn it! He was so close!

"Crap." The orange haired wizard muttered before digging in his bag he decided to bring with him just in case. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Natsu, Happy and Haru visibly paled upon seeing them.

"O-oh g-god!" Haru exclaimed, slightly scooting back.

Gildarts looked at the Dragneel's with a confused look. "What's up with you guys?"

"G-get those ungodly...things away from us!" Happy exclaimed, covering his eyes as if some bad experience had happened with sunglasses before...

*nods head*

Gildarts raised an eyebrow and took out four more out his bag. "Here, just take them."

Natsu's eyes widened as he lit his body on fire. "Oi! What did we say old man?!"

Gildarts fought the urge to grab the pinkettes face and slam it into the ground until it touches the core, but he was old and he didn't feel like doing something that held no purpose. Instead he asked a question.

"Why don't you like sunglasses?"

The Dragneel's shivered.

**Flashback**

The Family of pinkettes, redheads and blue cats have just completed an S-Class request. The mission was really just to prepare Lotus for the battles she would have to fight when she becomes S-Class- or hopefully when she does. The job was to find and capture a runaway Mage that goes by 'Mercutio'. He was wanted for assassination, robbery and terrorizing the citizens of the city he was in.

Since it was a S-Class job it was obvious it was going to tough. When they eventually found the crook, Lotus immediately charged at the man while Erza and Natsu stood back. Haru stood close to his sister, just in case something goes wrong.

At first, it seemed like Lotus had the upper hand, but he had gotten one good hit on her. Just one.

That sent her father into rage.

"OH HELL NO!" Seeing the Salamander basically challenge him, Mercutio started to propel himself of the ground thanks to his Earth Magic. Once he was close to proximity, the Earth Mage went for the (hopefully) final strike.

"**Earth Claw!**"

The Dark Wizard stared at horror at what he saw. Natsu caught the fist with ease; no sense of a struggle. But that wasn't what scared him. No, it was the angry, red eyed glowing look on the Salmander's face that scared him.

Mercutio winced when he felt the hold of his hand tighten majorly. Natsu cocked his fist back, preparing to punch the guy harder than he ever did in his life.

"Natsu." His wife's voice reached his ears. "Don't do it. You'll kill him." She couldn't deny how angry she also felt when she seen her only daughter take the hit. Happy nodded.

"Aye, Natsu."

Natsu sighed before just giving the guy a power flick to the head, sending him flying.

"What the hell, dad?!" Lotus's voice questioned him. "I had him!"

Natsu eyes widened as he realized he stole his daughter's opponent. He looked toward his mate for assistance but she only acted like she wasn't paying attention and whistled. Natsu growled a bit at his love before letting a nervous creep onto his sweating face.

"My, oh my!" Mercutio's rather defeated voice said. "What power you have! I might not be able to take you on but I can be victorious against your children!" He used most of his energy to charge at Haru.

Said spiky redhead smirked before pulling his pair of earbuds out his ear. "**Fire Dragon's**..." Mercutio eyes widened_. 'Damnit_!' "**Roar!**"

Mercutio was found with 3rd degree burns.

Anyways, long after that, the Dragneel's were off to the Ice Cream place in Magnolia to celebrate Lotus's first S-Class mission. Well, Lotus'd first time witnessing an S-Class mission.

Everything was going well in the way there. Natsu's now long yet spiky hair was blowing in the breeze giving Erza something to look at, Haru was just listening to his rock while Lotus was lost in thought, conjuring up ways to become S-Class.

Then, the sun came up.

As soon as it intensified, Erza decided to go to the local market to buy sunglasses for the five of them.

They continued walking as Natsu's mate came up to them and handed them each a pair. They inputted them on their face when they heard a scream.

The scream that sounded like it came from Erza. Out of instinct, both boys lit their bodies on fire. It was a bad move. They realized that when the plastic melted and touched their faces, creating immense for both Slayers.

Going back to Erza:

As Erza went to put on her own pair, she missed the side of her head and accidentally poked herself in her good eye, causing her to scream.

Lotus and Happy's eyes widened as they seen their family in distress. Lotus immediately went to her mother's side and tried to take the sunglasses away from her, but she only pushed the glasses further in her eye, her screaming turning into roaring.

Happy went to his best friend's aid as quickly as he could. He didn't know the consequences of his actions though. The feline screeched in pain as the burnt piece of plastic stuck to his paws. He felt his ear and eye twitch, so he went to give them a scratch, trying his best to ignore the pain.

Another scream filled the air.

Haru, taking after his father's stupidity, thought that burning the already burnt plastic would burn it to crisp. It only caused more pain to the teen.

Lotus had the fortune not to experience the torture her family went through. But the very thought of its existence puts her into fear.

**End.**

Gildarts watched as the father, son and cat trio corner up together to protect themselves from the nonexistent pair on sunglasses. He sighed.

_'So much for a family fishing trip.' _He continued to watch._ 'Idiots.'  
_

* * *

**Remember to drop a review and Request! Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Caught Strawberry-Handed

**Just a little drabble. Hope you like!  
**

* * *

"What're we doing, pops?"

"I'm craving."

"Has **Mating Season** started again? I finally got rid of the feeling of biting some girl's neck!"

Natsu decided to play the wise father role for the moment. "Haru, you only-"

"-Mark the one you love. It's a curse but at the same time it's a gift. Yea, yea you told me this a million times old man!"

Natsu kept a stern gave on his kid for a moment before letting a sigh. "It's **not Mating Season**...or is it? Damnit! Gajeel should've given me a calendar or something!" Haru only nodded in agreement.

"What're you craving?"

Natsu allowed a suspenseful silence to fill the air before speaking. "Strawberry…Cheesecake."

They failed to notice a presence behind them.

Haru gasped. "Dad, t-that's suicide! Mom will kill you!"

Natsu, with tears in his eyes, sobbed. "I know! I know but I can't help it! I want a bite!"

This is the predicament that the father and son duo were in. The one out of the two Ace's in Fairy Tail, the other one was Gray, decided that enough was enough and wanted to take a slice of her precious cake for himself. .

His son put a hand of comfort on the older Dragon Slayers shoulder. "It's okay pops. I-I'll try a piece too!" With that said, Natsu pulled his son into a bear hug. "You are the best son, EVER!"

Haru smiled before getting back to the task at hand. "Okay, how are we going to do this?"

Natsu smile vanished and was replaced by a look full of determination. "Burn the fridge and steal the cake!"

Haru nodded as if the plan was the best one he's heard in years. "Let's do it!"

They both placed themselves in front of the fridge and decided now was the time to let it rip!

"**Fire Dragon's**…" They both sucked in as much air they could. "**ROAR!**"

Now; they both didn't notice three very important things. One: Natsu is way more powerful than any average Mage. He could take down Gildart's now with a slight struggle. So a roar wouldn't be the best move to use in a secluded area especially if the area is your house. Two: Haru takes after his father. No need to mention he's S-Class. Third: Erza's behind them.

Now that the fridge is completely destroyed, along with the majority of the side of the house, and a huge portion of the East Forest, the Dragneel boys did a little victory dance.

"Natsu…Haru…" Natsu jumped into his son's arms at the sound of his wife's, eerily calm voice. Happy, who was in the husband and wife's room at the time, walked in to see a dark aura surrounding the Titania.

He fainted instantly.

She was going to yell at them the loudest she could and afterwards punish them but something stopped her. The sight of her precious cake on the dirty ground, smashed, gave her aura an upgrade. Her eyes were now glowing red as she Requipped into her **Purgatory Armor**.

"Unacceptable." She muttered out as she began walking towards them.

"Daddy?" Haru screamed out, hoping his father could assist him.

"Igneel?" Natsu squeaked, himself hoping the same thing.

There were many screams of terror and pain that night.

* * *

**Done! Next update will be soon so don't worry! There aren't many people favorite or following this but I don t really mind. I thank all of you that are though! You will be the reason why I keep this going. Oh and reviewing helps _big time too_. I'm sure every other author feels that way! **

**Remember to review, It would mean the world to me!**


	5. Nick-Names

Meet the Dragneel's 5

**I just realized this. When I wrote chapter 1, Gray was still supposedly a bad guy in the manga. And now that I read 129 and 130, what I said about Gray and Natsu having a collision and Natsu knocking Gray's sense back into him is completely irrelevant. Well I guess this is an AU now.**

**Pfft! It's always been an AU! **

**If I owned Fairy Tail, Natsu and Erza would've been humping since they were teenagers. **

•••

Before Edolas.

_*Cough _

_*Cough _

That was Natsu who contained in the room of his bed. He's been sick for four days straight, another three to go.

"Wow! I've never seen Natsu-nii so sick before." The others around him nodded in agreement at Wendy's statement.

"Yeah, I don't envy Salamander at the moment." Gajeel added.

"What's wrong with him anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it's rarely known that dragons get sick but they do, just like everybody else. Buts it's not as frequent as humans." Wendy explained, a small smile on her face when she remembered Gradeeney telling her the information.

"When do dragons get sick then?" Levy asked. She was currently standing by Gajeel and her two lapdogs- teammates' right behind her.

"It's different for every dragon. But Metalicana told me he got sick every eight years. So the same must go for me."

"EIGHT YEARS!?"

"I get sick every six years!" Wendy inputted in, happily.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"So you two get sick every eight and six years?" Gajeel and Wendy nodded. "So what about campfire over there?" The resident stripper asked yet another question.

"Judging by the fact that Natsu-nii is most likely between our ages." Wendy started, gesturing to herself and Gajeel, "I would guess every seven years!" Everyone gasped at that.

"Damnit!" Gray yelled angrily. "He's ahead of me!"

"Well, I guess you could wear a containment suit for the rest of your life. You'll never get sick then!" Lucy joked but the smile retreated when she seen the agreeing look on his face. She smacked him on the back of his head, making him stumble forward and crash into Natsu's bed.

"Oi! Get the hell out of here Ice Pri-" He proceeded to cough violently onto his bed sheets. Gray believed that's what he deserved before he felt a draft coming from the window that was supposed to be closed. He turned back to see nothing but looked forward again to see a worried Erza hovering above Natsu.

"Natsu! Are you doing well?! Here, drink some water baby!" She cradled his head with her arms and started drowning him with the cup of the liquid. If Gray wanted to die, he would've said she was babying him aloud but he wanted to live.

He wanted to live damnit.

"Argh! Where the hell yer' come from, Titania?!" The Black Steel hated to admit it but she surprised him. How did she sneak past them without Wendy and him sniffing her out? He looked toward the bluenette for answers but only got a shrug coming from the girl, other words "Sorry Gajeel-nii."

Erza, after babying Natsu some more, stood up tall and glared at the group. "Everyone. Out. Now." Everyone quickly scampered out besides Gray, who dropped to his knees in complete fear at his red-haired teammate.

"W-w-why d-do you c-ca-are s-so much a-about h-him?" He stuttered out.

Erza's anger turned into blood darkening her cheeks. She forgot Natsu and herself agreed not to tell anybody in the Guild just yet about their relationship. And Gray just witnessed her babying him. She was lucky she stopped before she started showering kisses on his face.

"...Gray..." An evil aura surrounded her. That was enough for Gray disappear.

She turned back to her beloved with a sweet smile on her face. "Natsu~"

He coughed violently more when he responded a simple. "Yo."

His mate frowned. That's right. Mate. He bit her during the end of Laxus's rampage in Magnolia. Remember, the battle royal. Bixlow cheating and beating Gray. Mirajane kicking Freed's ass. Natsu and Gajeel fighting Laxus. Somehow Laxus ended up turning into a Super Saiyan.

That's the one.

Natsu knew Wendy and Gajeel knew. They're Dragon Slayers, how could they not. It's all in the nose. Either they're not saying anything about it out of respect for their privacy or Gajeel's just waiting for the right time to use it against him.

She traced the Mating Mark on her neck as she walked towards his bed. She has another on her leg, reaching down to the tips of her toes. Apparently, the second Mark shows what...ahem...gets the biter going. Erza always wondered why he didn't respond to breast much.

His eyes were always looking down, if you know what I mean.

But this isn't about the Salamander's funky business (**Isaidit**), it's about his, stupid, no-good, Gray-loving, sickness (Natsu's words). He tried his best to sit up but ended up straining his muscles in the process. Erza kept a worried gaze on the pinkette before smiling a little.

"Don't worry..." She looked behind her to check if the door and window was and if there were any peepers. "...Baby. I'll make you feel all better."

She proceeded to Requip into her nurses uniform. She opted to go barefoot because she didn't want to get the carpet she had Natsu get, for when they spend countless nights together, dirty.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Before Titania could roar at them to make an haste escape, the door was opened, revealing a certain orange haired man with a blue feline on his shoulder.

"Hey kid! Wanna go fis-" he stopped his sentence at the red haired woman's glare. The duo paled. Gildarts dropped to his knees in fear, similar to Gray.

"Go! Go! Go!" Happy yelled to the Crash Mage.

"I-I'm trying." Upon hearing this, Erza growled.

They disappeared out of thin air.

_Magic. _

•••

"G-get away from *cough* m-me! You're gonna get s-sick!"

"Don't worry about me, love." Here we go, Erza's going to get all mushy-mushy with her words again.

The Dragon and Knight, who had requipped into a black sweater and a blue skirt, were on the, plagued, bed, laying down and enjoying each other's company. Well, Erza was. Natsu was trying his best not to sneeze his guys out on her.

"W-What's w-with the n-names?" He kept his eyes closed, feeling an unnatural feeling of heat approach his cheeks. Erza noticed the blush with wide eyes as she had never seen the pinkette blush before. Her shock turned into a look of teasing as she inched closer to him. "Is there a problem_, love_?"

Natsu shut his eyes tighter, trying to ignore the feeling of her warm breath on his neck and the darkening of his face. "Don't."

Erza's smile widened. "Don't what_, love_?"

"Grrrr." Natsu growled as Erza giggled. She moved to where her head was positioned by the crook of his neck and her lips mere inched away from his cheek.

"This is going to be fun_, love_!" She gave him a light peck before snuggling into him and closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep. The vibration of Natsu's embarrassed and angered voice making he smirk in her sleep.

"Love you, _love_."

•••

**Sorry for the long wait. I just moved so the computers been off for a while but I'm back now! **

**I'ma go read the new chapter now.**

**Remember to review. It would mean the world to me! **


	6. Edolas

**Dragneel 6 **

**First time writing Knightwalker and Dragion, so I hope you like! **

**I have a lot of updating to do.  
**

* * *

In Edolas.

In a small house near the main branch of the Royal Army:

It was peaceful. The wind blew frequently but quietly as the trees near the house blew silently, grass doing the same. Birds flew by, being carried by the wind, and other animals of sorts did the same, but in a crawling form. For a nature lover, this would be the perfect place t-

"NAAATSUUUU!"

Never mind.

The said pinkette shyly walked to the door that lead to the bedroom he shared with his wife. Her voice seemed more intimidating and demanding than usual today, so he figured he might listen to her every command.

Not like he has a choice anyway.

He walked in, fully aware that his wife was nursing their once sleeping baby girl back to sleep. Her wailing intensified at the glare she saw her mother give her father and Erza immediately noticed. She looked down to the infant, gave it a small smile and kissed the top of her head, instantly stopping the cries. The redhead began to rock the baby gently, which again, instantly put her to sleep. Afterwards, she put little Lotus in her crib.

Natsu, who was still by the door, smiled. The two people he loves more than anything in the world (that includes his precious Fireball) brung confidence in his life. If it wasn't for Erza, he's pretty sure he would've been in his car for the rest of his life. In gratitude, he will give every single bit of his love to her.

Knightwalker looked up from her baby and back up to her pink head lover. Her glare, definitely, gone and replaced by a tiny smile.

"Natsu?" Said man muttered a nervous "Yes" in response. She looked back down.

"I want another."

Natsu's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards in surprise. _'D-did she just say what I think she just said?' _

"W-what?"

For the third time in his life, Natsu saw Erza nervous.

The first time he seen her nervous (as a wreck) was when she told him her feelings. She made sure he was nowhere near Fireball so he wouldn't get the confidence boost. For the first time, Natsu finally knew what he acted like.

A stuttering mess.

The second time was when she told him she loved him. Don't get her wrong, she loved him before they even started seeing each other but never had the courage to say it out loud. When she started, she began rambling on and on about how she felt about him (again), but, this time, in a rather loud fashion. Seeing the fearful look on his face, Erza calmed down and hugged the pinkette, all while muttering 'love you's'. It seemed nice in her point of view, but in Natsu's, she was crushing the life out of him in a bear hug.

And now it because she wants another baby.

"I...I-I w-want a-another." She looked at him with pleading eyes which was very un- Erza-like. But ever since they had gotten together, she expressed every emotion toward him. It took her awhile to trust him, at first, to get to the point where they could tell each other everything.

Something very different from Scarlet. Just by looking at her counterpart, just years ago, she knew that she was in love with the **Dragon Slayer**, Dragneel. It was, thankfully, not vice-versa though. She was too caught up on thinking about the more confident pinkette than anything. Knightwalker had to admit, even though she seen the two barely interact throughout the whole fiasco, she could tell that they had a strong bond; one that could never be broken.

She wouldn't be surprised if they got together either, honestly.

Natsu flinched at the pleading look on his wife's usually stoic yet adorable (Natsu's words) face, again, with wide eyes. He really (and when I say really, I mean really) wanted another child. He was just too nervous to tell his favorite redhead that he did. He figured, if he did ask, she would glare intensely at him, whack him around for a while, he would eventually crawl his beat up / defeated body to the corner and rock himself for safety and security, then they proceed to have sex (because she loved it when he was scared) and afterwards, comfort him all the way until they both fall asleep. It happened.

And they still had that baby.

And now she wants another one of her own.

He's glad he doesn't have to go through that process once again.

"I...I know that it might not be the best idea but-" She started before she was interrupted by a hug from her love, which she immediately melted in.

"I-I want o-one too!" He exclaimed, confidence rising. She stared at him for a moment before grabbing the collar of his shirt, earning a surprised yelp from the driver, and pulling his face to reach hers, since he was an inch taller. She smashed her lips on to Natsu's, who- still surprised- kissed her back, not as forcefully though. She pulled away before grabbing his hands and dragging him to their bedroom, with little to no effort.

"Let's get started then!"

Natsu allowed himself to be dragged.

Oh _yes,_ _he wanted this_.

* * *

**And...A Little Birdie Told Me is next.**


	7. Remember the Speech?

**Dragneel's 7**

**Had to update the character cards. Added more along the way!**

**_Natsu Dragneel:_**

Species: Demon

Age: 400+

Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer/Fire Demon Slayer

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Status: S-Class (Ace)

Relatives: Igneel (Foster Father, deceased); Gildart's Clive (Father Figure/ Second Foster Father); Zeref Dragneel (Older brother); Erza Dragneel (Wife); Haru Dragneel (Son); Lotus Dragneel (Daughter); Happy Dragneel (Cat); Gray Fullbuster (Best Friend)

Personality: Energetic, fun, loyal, obnoxious, caring, considerate.

Likes: Fire, fighting, dragons, Happy, fighting with, or against, Gray, fishing with Happy, his siblings (Gajeel and Wendy), his Guild, his kids and Erza. Erza's hair. Erza's eyes. Erza's arms. Erza's hands. Erza's chest. Erza's thighs. Erza's legs. Erza's ankles. Erza's feet. Erza's toes. His life revolves around Erza.

Dislikes: any form of transportation and sunglasses.

**_Erza Dragneel:_**

Species: Half Human/ Half Demon (thanks to Natsu mating with her)

Age: 37

Magic: Requip (Weapons and Armor)

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Status: S-Class

Relatives: Unknown parents; Natsu Dragneel (Husband); Igneel (Father-in-Law, deceased); Zeref Dragneel (Brother-in-Law); Haru Dragneel (Son); Lotus Dragneel (Daughter); Happy Dragneel (Cat); Mira Justine (Best Friend)

Personality: Strict, loving, caring, maybe a bit over aggressive, smart and easy to get jealous.

Likes: Swords, Armor, romance novels, smut novels, Happy, Haru, Lotus and Natsu.

Dislikes: Evil, Black Magic and sunglasses.

**_Haru Dragneel:_**

Species: Half Demon/ HalfHuman

Age: 16

Description: Spiky red hair and deep shade of brown eyes. Same height as his father. Muscular build.

Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Status: S-Class

Relatives: Natsu Dragneel (Father); Erza Dragneel (Mother); Igneel (Grandfather, deceased); Zeref Dragneel (Uncle); Lotus Dragneel (Sister); Happy Dragneel (Cat); Marco Fullbuster (Best Friend)

Personality: Similar to Laxus when he was a teen. Somewhat brash but Haru shows his love for his family and the Guild.

Likes: Fire, Fighting, Rock music, hanging out with his dad, hanging out with Marco and soda.

Dislikes: Any form of transportation and sunglasses.

**_Lotus Dragneel:_**

Species: Half Demon/ Half Human

Age: 15

Description: Same hair as her mother's but pink and the same onyx eyes as her father:

Magic: Requip (weapons and armor)

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Status: A-class

Relatives: Natsu Dragneel (Father); Erza Dragneel (Mother); Igneel (Grandfather, deceased); Zeref Dragneel (Uncle); Haru Dragneel (Brother); Happy Dragneel (Cat); Mara Fullbuster (sort of Best Friend)

Personality: Energetic, smart, hotheaded, somewhat brash, caring, kind, loving, and a little obnoxious.

Likes: Swords, fighting, fighting with Mara, sparring with her parents and crushing evil.

Dislikes: Evil, Mara and sunglasses.

**_Happy Dragneel:_**

Species: Exceed

Age: 24

Description: blue cat...

Magic: Aera, Transformation.

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Status: S-Class

Relatives: Lucky (Father); Marl (Mother); Natsu Dragneel (Owner/foster dad); Erza Dragneel (Owner); Haru Dragneel (Owner); Lotus Dragneel (Owner)

Personality: Cheeky, quick-witted, loyal and energetic.

Likes: Fish, his family and Charle.

Dislikes: Dogs and sunglasses.

**_Gray Fullbuster_**

Species: Human

Age: 36

Description: Raven hair. Eyes formerly dark blue, now red.

Magic: Ice Make/ Ice Devil Slayer

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Status: S-Class (Ace)

Relatives: Silver Fullbuster (Father, deceased); Mika Fullbuster (Mother, deceased); Ur Milkovich (Foster Mother, deceased); Ultear Milkovich (Foster Sister); Juvia Fullbuster (Wife); Marco Fullbuster (Son); Mara Fullbuster (Daughter); Natsu Dragneel (Best Friend)

Personality: Laid back,Thoughtful, (sometimes) uncaring, smart (not really; just a little above Natsu)

Likes: Ice, fighting, Juvia, his kids, fighting with, or against, Natsu, challenges.

Dislikes: Cocky people and evil

**_Juvia Fullbuster_**

Species: Human

Age: 35

Description: Light blue hair and eyes

Magic: Water Magic

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Status: S-Class

Relatives: Unknown parents; Gray Fullbuster (Husband); Marco Fullbuster (Son); Mara Fullbuster (Daughter); Silver Fullbuster (Father-in-Law); Mika Fullbuster (Mother-in-Law); Ultear Milkovich (Foster Sister-in-Law); Ur Milkovich (Foster Mother-in-Law); Gajeel Redfox (Best Friend)

Personality: Obsessive, clingy, loving. Will do anything for her nakama (Fairy Tail or her family).

Likes: Spending time with her family, training with Mara. Gray, Gray, Gray, Gray, Gray.

Dislikes: Phantom Lord and Evil.

**_Marco Fullbuster_**

Species: Human

Age: 16

Description: Raven hair, light blue eyes.

Magic: Ice Make

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Status: S-Class

Relatives: Gray Fullbuster (Father); Juvia Fullbuster (Mother); Mara Fullbuster (Sister); Silver Fullbuster (Grandfather, deceased); Mika Fullbuster (Grandmother, deceased); Ur Milkovich (Foster Grandmother, deceased); Ultear Milkovich (Aunt); Haru Dragneel (Best Friend)

Personality: Observative, competitive, laid-back.

Likes: Ice, hanging with Haru and reminding his little sis that he is way above her power level.

Dislikes: Has a strong disliking toward Tartarus and even bigger resentment towards Avatar.

**_Mara Fullbuster_**

Species: Human

Age: 15

Description: Blue hair, black eyes

Magic: Water

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Status: A-Class

Relatives: Gray Fullbuster (Father); Juvia Fullbuster (Mother); Marco Fullbuster (Brother); Silver Fullbuster (Grandfather, deceased); Mika Fullbuster (Grandmother, deceased); Ur Milkovich (Foster Grandmother, deceased); Ultear Milkovich (Aunt); Lotus Dragneel (sort of Best Friend)

Personality: Clingy, laid back, angry, excited and everything in between. (Unconsciously strips)

Likes: Fighting, boys, and money

Dislikes: Lotus and Evil

**Holy shit! Guess what Guild Mest is in now... That's right! Mermaid Hee- wait, what? No! Fairy Tail. **

**Mest is a Fairy now bitches. **

**That came out wrong. **

**Oh well. **

**Oh yeah, I'm still calling him Mest.**

**Warning: spoilers I guess. And dark humor cuz I made an END joke**

* * *

The Dragneel family was tired.

Well, the older Dragneel's were.

It took forever but they finally got Lotus out of the house, along with Happy and Haru, to train with Gildarts. Lotus kept ranting on about why she didn't want to train with an old man while Haru was psyched. Haru trained with his father and Gildart's almost every day, so it wasn't anything new. Besides, he loves to fight anyone stronger than him. Currently, he's at his mother's level when she was nineteen. Though he has to train more to get to his moms level now, he's going to eventually surpass her, his father and Gray. And when he does, he will become

The face of the Guild!

So now, the older two of the demon family (or in Erza's case, half demon) were currently walking to the Guild. Well, Natsu was. He was currently carrying his wife, piggy-back style, as they spoke to the other, lightly.

"Does Lotus not like the old man?" Natsu asked, referring to Gildart's.

"No Natsu. Lotus loves and respects Gildarts just as much as you do. I believe shes just angry because she couldn't fight Mara." Erza explained, resting her head on his shoulder in the process. Natsu shook his head.

"That's dumb." Erza let out a quiet 'hmm'.

"If I remember correctly; you and Gray used to fight like that all the time- still do- in fact."

Natsu grumbled incoherently as his wife giggled and kissed his cheek. He continued to walk until he reached the front entrance of the Guild Hall, where he gently squatted down so his wife's feet could hit the ground. As soon as he dropped her, he kicked open the Guild Doors, earning a glare from Erza and terrified screams coming from the inside.

"WERE HERE!"

He walked inside and before he knew it; a bucket of ice collided with his head, knocking the Salamander into oblivion. Erza yelped and raced to his side.

"Natsu!" She looked up toward the Guild. "What the hell happened?!"

Then she heard it.

The heavy amount of laughter emitting from the bar that caught the red heads attention. She immediately examined and determined the giggles and deciphered who the certain, icy, man was. Seeing the pinkette start to stir but then fell back to oblivion because of his wife accidentally punching him in the face only caused more laughter.

Mest, who was next to the giggling suspect, backed fifteen feet away at seeing the angry redhead stomping over to them-most likely going to get revenge for her husband- with a glare on her face, not wanting to be involved.

Gray Fullbuster, thirty six years of age, was the culprit.

I bet you knew that already though.

"AHAHA! Stupid flame head! Can't take a hit of ice?!" He continued to laugh, somehow ignoring Erza's glare.

At the ugly, horrible, animalistic sound of Gray laughing, Natsu woke up, ready to beat the crap out of him. He got up and stomped over to the raven, getting right in his face.

"You think that was funny Ice Block?!"

"Think? I know! Who knew the great **END** couldn't take a block of ice!"

"That's it! I'm kicking your ass!" He tackled Gray into the bar, breaking multiple beer containers in the process, much to Laxus and Cana's dismay.

"Natsu! That was expensive!" Laxus's cried, rivers of tears falling down his face.

He's becoming his grandfather more and more every day.

"Come on guys; I'm trying to enjoy my booze in peace!" Cana yelled, throwing Thunder Cards at them, sending them flying.

"OWWWW!" They screamed while flying in the air, eventually crashing into Elfman, who was chatting with Evergreen, much to his anger.

"Ah! It's not manly interrupting someone's conversation, Natsu and Gray!" He opted to get a shot in before they stood up so he could get the upper hand, though if he did stand, he wouldn't last ten seconds. He turned his arm into steel and attempted to slam it on them; only for it to be caught by Gray.

Upon seeing him trapped, Beast Arm desperately tried to escape but was effortlessly thrown like a rag doll across the room.

Guess who got hit next.

"Gah! Salamander! Ice Punk! Yer' wanna throw people around the room so bad?" Gajeel yelled, tick marks on his head. He looked around the room before spotting his mate with her two former lapdogs.

"So I was like you can su- AHH!" Jet and Droy felt themselves get lifted from the ground by the Black Steel. "Take this punk!" The former councilman threw the two toward raven and pinkette, who dodged, so they hit other members.

"Gajeel!" Levy, a former councilwoman, scolded him, only earning a shrug in return.

Soon enough, Fairy Tail erupted in a brawl, with only Erza, Juvia, Wendy and Levy standing by.

"Natsu-nii and Gray-san really know how to start a fight!" Wendy yelled from her spot under the bar.

"Unfortunately." Erza and Juvia muttered.

Then they felt it.

The sudden, huge, increase in magical power rose, hitting feats that could go sky high. Impossible power as such could only come from few people, two of the few are in the very building.

"**Fire Demon's**..."

"**Ice Demon's**..."

They were about to unleash catastrophe at its finest until they felt themselves get kneed in the face, knocking them to the ground. Who did it you ask?

If you guessed Erza, you guessed right!

"Do you have any idea how dangerous those spells are?!" Erza questioned as she glared at the duo, who were shaking in fear. They held each other for dear life, hoping the other would shield them from the pain that is going to come.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Then the door was kicked open.

"OI! Where's Lotus!" Mara screamed, Marco right behind her. He face palmed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

"Like I said, idiot; she and Haru went with Gildarts to train." Mara shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't believe you!" Erza, who just finished beating up her husband and his besty, walked over to her goddaughter.

"It's true Mara." She started. "Haru and Lotus are training with Gildarts at the moment. I'm sure they'll come back in a few hours."

Mara looked in her godmother eyes for a moment before letting out an annoyed sigh. "...Damn."

Marco snorted at his sister. "Like I said ,stupid."

Mara glared at her older brother. "What did you call me?" Marco got in her face. "...Stupid."

"That's it**! Water**-"

"Mara! Marco! What did Juvia say about fighting?" Their mother angrily asked. Mara backed away from her brother, still glaring at him, and explained.

"He's calling me names mom! I'm not just gonna sit around and take it!" She told her, glare still directed at the eldest Fullbuster child. "Plus, dad still fights uncle Natsu every day!"

"Well..." Juvia looked at the pinkette and raven haired males. "Gray-sama and Natsu are...rather idiotic." Erza nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey!" Natsu and Gray shouted from their spot on the ground.

Laxus, who was on the second floor watching everything, smiled.

"This is what you felt like, eh old man?" His smiled faltered, soon turning into a depressed frown. 'Erza and Juvia having kids is one thing, but with Natsu and Gray?' Tears brimmed his eyes. 'Marco froze a whole town while Haru burned a river! How the hell do you burn a river?!'

'Well, whatever.' Lightning surrounded his body as he entered his Dragon Force. 'Time to lay down the law!"

"Listen here you brats!-"

_Here we go again._

* * *

**Next update is soon**


	8. All Nighters Are Bad!

**Dragneel's 8 **

**I haven't wrote in a while, sorry about that by the way. Life gets in the way, you know? **

**As for A Beach Palace. I'm definitely not done with it. Again, life gets in the way. It might take a while. I probably might start another fic (sighs) just to get my juices flowing again.**

**Sorry my writing may be a bit rusty.**

•••

"...and then I'm gonna pound her face in, and then kick the crap outta her, and then use my sword to-"

"Will. You. SHUT UP!"

"Don't tell me what to do you bastard!"

"What did you call me, twerp!"

"Natshhuuuu! I'm hungry! Let's go fishiiing!"

"We could do that...or we could go to the new blacksmith shop in Clover Town."

"Dad! Haru called me a psychopath just because I want to stab Mara's hand!"

"Old man! Don't listen to her; she's lying!"

"Natshuuu!"

"...maybe we can get some cake too!"

Help.

Natsu was tired as hell. No sleep for two days straight, thanks to an S-Class mission. The mission itself was pretty easy. All he had to do was seal a hole, which demons of all kind came through. He fought more than two-hundred with ease; hey, there are some perks to being END, the strongest demon from the book of Zeref and in general.

He had to run back and forth, so he could protect the client and use his **Devil** magic to seal. It was really a mission of Gray's forte, but he would curse the day when he admits a mission is better suited for that Ice Boy.

On his way back, two days later (still no sleep), he had to endure the hellish train, that stupid reporter Jason and some Vulcans from the forest.

Each one of them either gave him pain, annoyance, oh, or even more annoyance.

When he finally reached his delightful home which housed his family, morning arose, which meant everyone was up. Damn, he wanted to sleep. But, then again, spending time with Erza, Haru, Lotus and Happy is better than anything else in the world.

'_Well_', he thought, _'you need sleep to do that, right_?'

He opened up the door and was immediately tackled out the door by his family, knocking a little wind out of him.

"NATSU!" "DAD!"

The pinkette tried to wrap his arms around them, but their weight on his arms made it impossible, so he gave out a struggled, "Yo."

When they got off him, he was met with happy faces and a glare. Aw crap.

Erza's mad.

"What took you so long?" She asked darkly, a deathly black aura surrounding her, making her onyx eyed husband shake. She wore her regular white blouse, along with her blue skirt. Instead of her boots, she opted to wear sandals, she was home; she could be comfortable here.

"U-umm...I-I...got held u-up by t-trains and the picture b-bastard and vulcans!"

Her eyes stayed on his, scaring him further, before they softened, much to the pinkette's relief. He felt his vision blur a bit, thanks to no rest, as Erza embraced him. "Fine. I just worry for you."

Haru nodded. His red hair was just as spiky as his fathers. He wore a black sweater that read, 'Twin Dragon's' in red. (He was lucky that his dads biggest fan was the **White Dragon Slayer** himself, so he got a lot of cool stuff like plushies, clothes, a hair cut guide ("How To Cut Your Hair Like Sting's"), blankets, posters etc). "Yeah dad. Apparently, Lotus was so worried yesterday; she set a part of the East Forest on fire! It was awe-..." He quit speaking when he felt his mother's glare directed at him, digging into his soul.

Despite his weariness, Natsu's smiled brightly at his daughters 'accomplishment'. "Really? That's so co-..." It was his turn to receive the cold stare.

"I've been waiting for you so we can dish out punishment." Erza told him, glancing at Lotus along the way. The youngest pinkette grumbled incoherently, obviously thinking the whole situation was bull crap. The redhead narrowed her eyes.

"Want to say something Lotus?"

"No ma'am."

"Good. Now, Natsu. What should our daughter's punishment be?"!

"Oh." Natsu began, his vision becoming even blurrier. "Err...Lotus!" The youngest Dragneel child looked toward her father, face trying to remain stoic. "Do two-hundred push-ups and...and.. then go fight Mara."

The young pinkettes eyes brightened as a happy smile formed on her lips. "Really? That's it? Thanks dad!"

He wasn't the dad that distributed punishment. That's Erza's job.

She immediately jumped into push-up position and began to work. These were two things she loves to do very much. She always wants to see her parents proud of her, her father just a bit more than her mother.

Though they are already proud of her, and Haru, whenever they feel they accomplished something, Lotus wants to see her dads eyes shine at her when she learns a strong spell. Though he does whenever he gets the chance, Natsu isn't there to watch her train in **Requip**. That's her mom's position; she her teacher and the master of **Requip** in the guild after all. Natsu spends his time teaching Haru stronger **Dragon Slayer** spells. Then there's the fact that her dad usually trains her brother along with the help of the former Ace of Fairy Tail, Gildarts.

Maybe she's jealous of Haru. He spends time with their dad every day, haves fun fishing and trains with tough opponents- not saying her mom is weak though. Oh the contrary. She's the strongest female wizard in the guild after all.

Speaking of her mother...

Maybe Harus jealous of her spending time with mom. She spends time with her everyday whi-never mind.

She just realized that they bond all the time. Haru's a trouble maker after all. And who watches the trouble maker? Certainly not Natsu.

They would probably destroy Magnolia if he did.

"You're welcome, my little rose." Hearing her nickname, she brightened even more as she counted down. '_Hundred and eight. Hundred and nine_... '

"Pshh! Dad!" His fourteen year old son grabbed his attention. "I can do three-hundred push-ups and beat the crap out of Mara and Lotus!" He declared, earning a glare from his sister.

"As if!"

"Go for it; my little pyro!"

It was the name Igneel gave him. He's passing it down.

Haru got to work, pushing himself up and down at superhuman speeds. Lotus went faster as well.

"Argh! I won't let you beat me!"

"Natsu." Said onyx eyed demon felt his body begin to shake while feeling the redheads glare at the back of his head. If he turned, he was sure that would be the point of no return.

But if he didn't...well the same would happen. It's a lose/lose situation!

"Y-yes, beautiful?" He turned, using one of the nicknames he had given her. He usually called her that in fear-induced moments or, mostly, moments of passion, behind closed doors.

He called her beautiful so many times, so many nights, so many mornings and each time she couldn't help but blush. Not a tint, but a color of blood or her scarlet hair.

"D-did I-I say to give them a challenge or to punish them!"

...

"I don't know!"

Erza punched him hard for that, almost knocking him unconscious, but, unfortunately, it didn't.

The Dragneel's left their home a bit after that.

Natsu was walking sluggishly, something that he never did. It was a good sign that the demon was exhausted. Sometimes though, it meant he was bored, which he never was nowadays.

"Lotus, just shut the hell up!"

"Why don't you stink breath!"

"Aren't you hungry? Let's go get some delicious fishies!"

"We can get fish over at Clover Town."

It was then when Natsu began to slow down. His family kept walking, not knowing their patriarch stopped. His head hurt thanks to the shouting and yelling his kids vocalized. His neck hurt from keeping it up right for forty-eight hours and his body ached from his mission.

He's surprised he lasted this long without once falling down. Well, at least he finished the job.

He fell straight on his back, releasing a thud his family, surprisingly did not hear. It irritated him a bit.

Haru has dragon AND demon ears, Lotus and Erza are half so they too should have heard. What about Happy, did the little fur ball not hear him fall?

Did exceeds have good ears?

_'Oh well,'_ he thought.

"Dad, can you tell Haru to quit being such a jerk! He keeps- dad?" Lotus questioned, not noticing her father who was supposed to be in the middle.

"Natsu?" Erza looked up and down, knowing how he usually uses his fire to fly or dig underground. She turned her heel, looking back to see if he was anywhere around her. Sure enough, he was a few feet away, lying flat on his back.

"Natsu!" She sprinted to him, as did Haru, Lotus and Happy. The scarlet haired matriarch of the Dragneel family crouched down to their patriarch. "What's wrong?"

The eldest pinkette squinted his eyes at the shadows of his family. "I wanna..."

"What?"

"I wanna kick Gray's...ass." Then darkness flooded his vision.

•••

When Natsu came to, he felt a small amount of weight on each of his shoulders, lap and his head. His eyes begged him not to open them, but he did anyway, knowing the curiosity of whatever's on him would not let him go back to dreamland.

He was on the couch, the soft and big couch he loved so freakin' much. His home was dark, just a small sun ray brightened the house. He shifted his head, trying to figure out what's on him.

He loved what he saw.

There was his gorgeous wife, resting her head on his right shoulder and, at the same time his, beautiful daughter resting her head on his left. It was obvious who was on top of his head. His purring was the biggest hint. Finally, his little dragon (didn't feel so little though, he's fifteen!) was sleeping across his lap, fully spread out.

Natsu closed his eyes as a bright smile formed on his lips. If only he wasn't so tired to enjoy this moment.

...

"I'm way better than ice pop at this family stuff."

•••

**Review! It would mean the world to me!**


	9. Date Night Fail Part 1

**Dragneel's 9 **

**Modern AU. No magic peeps.**

•••

**An average date night turns out to be an average day**

•••

"Eeep!"

"Sorry, I can't help it! It's the heels!"

"Well quit looking down! And get rid of that before we go inside. It would be rather strange to walk in...like that."

"I'm just going to tuck it in."

"Not out in the open!"

"Who cares? No one's looking!"

"Don't you see the valet? He's looking at you like...like he knows what you're going through!"

Natsu smiled and waved at the valet. "You know you gotta do what you gotta do."

The young man with the red vest nodded with a laugh. "You know it sir."

Natsu chuckled as he and Erza entered the restaurant. Her face was blood red, but her palm covered it, hopefully not showing her face. "That. Was. Embarrassing." She told him through grit teeth.

"How?" He asked, pulling his collar. He was wearing a suit. A stupid suit his wife brought for him for their date night. Said stupid was all red. A scarlet red vest, dress shirt and a black tie. His pants were red as well, his dress shoes- pitch black. His spiky pink hair, spiky as ever.

His wife on the other hand was wearing rose pink. A classy lass rose pink dress that reached her knees and a tint darker heels. Her normally long flowing, elegant red hair was tied into a ponytail.

"He knew what you did!"

"Erza, all dudes do that."

She stared at him for a second. Two. Three. Four.

Then her face turned from confusion to mortification.

"What?!"

"Yeahhhh. Dudes do it all the time. I do it twenty-four/seven...why're you lookin at me like that? You're beautiful god damnit and sometimes I can't control myself. And seeing you in those heels...you're really makin it freakin hard!" He was a bit agitated after the rant.

Erza's cheeks tinted pink as she wrapped her arms around his own. "Sorry." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it."

"Not my fault you have a weird fetish though." She muttered in his arm.

Natsu felt his eye twitch. "Yeah, yeah." He looked around, suddenly aware of his surroundings. "Why're we in such a fancy restaurant."

She squeezed his arm tighter and breathed into his neck. "Aren't you tired of going to that same old burger joint all the time?"

"No."

She pulled back, her eyes screamed_ 'annoyed'_. "Well I am. And since Wendy and your brothers are actually babysitting Haru and Lotus today, I thought it would be nice to get away."

Natsu squinted his eyes in thought as they waited in line. "What's this place called again?"

"Pistola."

His eyes shot wide. "Wait…Isn't this the place droopy eyes was supposed to-"

"Ah crap. Who invited squinty eyes?" Said a familiar voice, two spots behind them.

Natsu turned to see a very stupid looking Gray and a nicely dressed Juvia. Gray was wearing an all-black suit, but with an ocean blue tie. Juvia wore the same color but instead of a suit, a chiffon dress.

"Natsu! Erza!" The blue haired beauty called out to her friends. "Juvia didn't expect to see you here!"

_'Damn!'_ Erza yelled in her head as she waved at the couple, regret hidden in her eyes. She forgot Juvia had told them that they were eating at the same place tonight.

"What the hell did you say Ice Punk?!" Natsu yelled a bit too loudly, getting the attention of the people around him. Erza sighed. She knew exactly how tonight's going to go. She recently hurt her arm too, so she won't be able to stop them this time.

"You heard me pinky!" Gray yelled, getting equally as loud.

_'First, they fight.' _

"Get over here!" Natsu lunged at his rival since first grade. Gray was ready, and soon they were on the ground, beating the crap out of each other.

_'Second, the owners call security.' _

"Security!"

Two beefy looking guards ran toward the two, ready for an easy fight.

_'Third, they beat up the security.' _

"Get outta here!"

"Stop interrupting our fight!"

Said security guards were knocked unconscious in an instant.

_'Fourth, they get overpowered and we get kicked out.' _

Fifteen security guards came from the back and piled on the pink head and red eyed men. They put each of them in a Full Nelson and dragged them out, Juvia and Erza following behind, reluctantly.

_'Fifth_,' Erza sighed, walking to their truck_. 'We leave like nothing happened.' _

Natsu and Gray stared at each other, in the middle on the parking lot, for minutes before letting a smirk creep on each of their faces.

"See ya tomorrow, prick." Natsu said as he threw him the bird.

"Alright, asshole." Retorted Gray as he gave the finger right back.

They walked to their respective trucks and got in, but before the Dragneel matriarch could, she was stopped by a voice.

"Sorry Erza!" Juvia yelled, apologizing for the same thing that happened last week at the store, Magnolia High School, Magnolia Middle School, the mall...basically everywhere.

"Me too!" She called back while hopping in the car.

"What're you sorry for?" Natsu asked, obviously not knowing what was wrong. Erza glared at him, causing the pinkette to shrink in the driver's seat. She quit her glare and pulled out her phone. Natsu started the car and pulled out their spot and took off on the road. A two hour drive home. He sighed.

"Who're you callin?" He asked.

"Wendy. I want to see how Lotus and Haru are handling."

"I'm sure they're fine."

•••

_*Crash _

_*Crash _

"H-hello?"

"Hi Wendy. Just wanted to know how the kids are doing."

"O-oh...well.." The blue haired doctor trailed off, turning around to see her brothers all fighting her nephew. He was wearing a black cape and devil horns, his scarlet hair was sticking upward (Super Saiyan) and his onyx eyes shone evilly. He was currently fending off his uncles, AKA: Gajeel, Erik, Laxus, Sting, and Rogue.

"Who taught this kid how to do flips and shit?!" Gajeel yelled, avoiding a tornado kick from Haru.

"Natsu-nii, Igneel, Gildarts, Erza..." Sting trailed off, realizing that his nephew was trained by the best. "Damn, he's a freakin beast!"

"Beast?!" The twelve year old yelled from on top of the kitchen counter. "Nonsense! I'm the **Great Demon Lord Dragneel**! Muhahaha!"

His uncles and Wendy sweat dropped.

"Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Natsu. Seventh grade." Erik responded, annoyed as ever.

"Either the little punk told his brat about it or Erza decided she needed a laugh and told the brat, who took it seriously instead of as a joke. Whatever it was, it's really pissing me off!" Laxus concluded, anger rising to a point where he might just throw a chair at his nephew.

Lotus was just minding her own business. Watching Spongebob on the couch, ignoring everyone else. Rolling her eyes at her older brother whenever he yelled.

Laxus finally reached his breaking point when Haru kicked Rogue, who crashed into Sting, who crashed into Erik, who crashed into Gajeel, who crashed into the rather tough wall of the Dragneel home. Out of rage, the blonde haired MMA fighter threw the chair at Haru who caught it and threw it right back. It bonked the crap out of him and he was knocked him out instantly.

"GAAH! THE **GREAT DEMON LORD DRAGNEEL** STRIKES AGAIN!"

"Were doing fine!" Wendy spoke in the phone. "I actually have to go, Lotus is hungry! Tell Natsu-nii I said hi! Bye!"

•••

"So, what she say?" Natsu asked after twenty minutes of Erza on the phone.

She stayed completely still for a minute before turning to him, a look of exasperation on her face. "Make a left."

Natsu turned to her confused before shrugging and turning on the blinkers. "Why?"

"We're going to my sisters."

•••

**Sister = Kagura.**

**Crap… three months.  
**

**Tbh, I don't even know where I went with this...there will be a part two tho.**


End file.
